


I have something to tell you

by Shenchih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Love Confessions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: 經過一次的生死關頭，Alex 決定對Kara 坦白自己的感情⋯
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I have something to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi，大家好
> 
> 雖然想發的是The truth is 的下一篇，可是卡關中QQ
> 
> 這篇是之前寫到一半的，今天將它做了個結尾，若要說發生的時間點，應該是在早期第一季的影集，很高興又完成一篇她們的故事。
> 
> 希望大家喜歡：）

沙發上兩人，親近的坐在一起，那是兩人的肩膀可以碰到的距離，顯然有人很不專心在電視上，Kara 好幾次抓到Alex 不時的偷瞄她，觀察她，她安靜的等待著，總算在Kara 最後一絲耐心喪失前，Alex 說話了。

「Kara,我⋯」

「嗯？」

Kara 望向聲音的來源，當Kara 對上Alex 的眼，Alex 又閃避她的目光，支支吾吾的，說不出個單字，原本坐著的她突然站了起來的，在客廳的沙發後來回踱步，一隻手的拇指放在嘴中啃咬著，一副著急的神情。

「你怎麼了？」Kara 上前，雙手搭在她的手臂上，迫使她停下來，Alex 只低下頭，雙手捲起自己的衣服下襬。

「Kara ⋯我⋯我⋯」一副欲言又止的模樣，最後深深嘆了一口氣，肩膀也跟著垂了下來，整個人像洩了氣的皮球，她做不到！她做不到！

往前攬過Alex 的頭，讓她靠在自己的肩上，手掌滑向她的背脊，輕輕的來回盼穩定Alex 的情緒，Kara 在她耳朵低喃著。「嘿嘿！嘿！Alex ，沒事的，沒事的，你任何事你都可以跟我說的，好嗎？」

Kara 說話噴出熱氣及背上傳來柔和溫暖的觸碰引起了Alex 不小的反應，她迅速的後退了一步，製造出一個手臂長的距離。

「你必須告訴Kara ！」她提醒自己，她閉上眼，深深的吸口氣，對上Kara 的眼神，提起她的勇氣，開始娓娓道來。

「Kara ，我有一件很重要的事情要跟你說，但是，說了之後，可能會改變我們之間的關係⋯最糟糕的情況是，你不知道要怎麼面對我⋯而開始疏遠我。」

「才不會！」Kara 信誓旦旦的說

Alex 給了她一個黯淡的微笑，同時希望在她聽完之後，想法不會改變，她接著說「Kara ，我愛妳！」

「Alex ，我也愛⋯」

「噓！讓我說完。」Kara 乖乖閉上嘴巴，Alex 咽了咽口水，繼續開口道。

「還記得你剛來的那一陣子我們相處得很不好，直到有一次暴風雨來襲，你發狂似的衝進我的房間摟著我，我嚇傻了，老實說，我沒有見過這樣的你，之前，大部分的時間，我們都在互相鬥嘴，並在討厭著彼此中渡過。

窗外的磅礴的大雨持續落下，正當我想要推開你的時候，轟隆隆的一聲巨響，嚇的你整個人都跳了起來，捂著耳朵，吶喊著不要！不要！淚水未曾間斷，心軟的我自然的抱著你，手在你的頭上來回不斷的安撫你，想驅散你的恐懼，並在你耳邊說話，你似乎在絕望之中聽見了我的聲音，抬起頭，我看見你紅色的眼眶，潰堤的眼淚、求助的眼神，你看起來是那麼脆弱，那麼的孤單，當時那一幕至今仍深深印在我的腦海。之後你再次緊緊的抱著我，眼淚是乎流的更兇猛了，直到你哭累了，在我的懷抱裡疲累的睡去。

那時，看著滿是淚痕的你，我才意識你不過是個14歲的小女孩，而且是失去所有一切的人，你的家人、你的朋友、甚至是你的星球，隻身來到一個陌生的星球，堅強的存活下來，我很抱歉，一開始在你來到地球時，我一度⋯我沒有善待你，你失去了那麼多，我卻不懂你的痛，像個混蛋對待你，如果時間可以重來我希望當初能再對你好一點⋯⋯」

「Alex ⋯」

回憶閃現，Kara 記得Alex 說的場景。

自從降落在地球之後，找到Clark，本來以為至少還有親人，但是她唯一的親人把她送到了一個完全陌生的環境—一個科學家的家，即使她完全不想待在那，她想要和超人待在一起，但同時也不想造成超人的困擾，於是她只能默默的接受這樣的安排。

在Denvers家前期的每一天，她都非常難熬。即時她知道，Elisa和傑瑞米是真心的對她好，還有她們的女兒—Alex ，雖然和她相處的不是那麼愉快，但她也知道，她們都在照顧著她，她感激著，但，這一點幫助也沒有！她無法不去想她的家人，她的星球，即使她盡力的遏制自己的思念，但每到夜晚，這些念頭卻反噬的更加厲害。

她總是會想起她離開氪星的那一天，爆炸的場景不斷的在她腦海中播放，一遍又一遍，她的太空艙受到波及而自己困在了幻影去，漂流在浩瀚無垠的宇宙，那無窮無盡的夜晚籠罩著她，一旦驚醒，現實世界的她，只能拽著棉被，躲在自己床邊的一角，暗暗落淚，所有人都不在了，她失去了所有她熟悉的人事物，她來到一個陌生的環境，無依無靠，直到那場風暴，她必須承認那是她來到地球後哭的最慘的一次，卻也是睡得最好的一個夜晚，再沒有種種的畫面在睡夢中侵襲著她，安穩的睡著。

有我在，有我在！

是那天晚上Alex 不斷在她耳邊重複的一句話，它就像一句咒語，把自己從無底的深淵中拉了起來，多麼強而有力的一句話阿！穿透過自己設下的層層的保護殼，深深地打中自己的心，讓自己的情感迸裂，允許自己卸下堅強的偽裝，潰堤，她為自己爆炸的星球而哭泣，為自己失去的家人而哭泣，為自己獨活在世上而哭泣，為自己失敗的任務而哭泣，為她被唯一的親人拋棄而哭泣，她已經壓抑的太久了，她為這所有一切而痛快的嚎哭一場，釋放自己所有的情緒，直到自己筋疲力盡，累的睡著了。

待她恢復意識時，隔天的早上了。

她意識到自己還在某個人的懷抱之中，填補了Kara 空洞的內心，溫暖，是她感受到的第一個詞，不再是一個人孤零零的縮在角落，看著不熟悉的空間，原本積鬱在心中的那片烏雲，似乎正在逐漸消散，第一次，獲得真正的平靜。

她沈浸在這個溫暖的懷抱之中，接著，她跟著穩定起伏的胸膛，仔細聆聽她耳朵旁，那個強而有力的心跳聲，像是在告訴她：別怕，有我在，一切都會好的，她不再孤單、無助，她心頭的壓著的一塊大石，好像輕了許多，她可以真正的呼吸，她第一次仔細品嚐地球新鮮的空氣，穿過她的鼻腔，進入了她的肺部，交換著氧氣以及二氧化碳，通過血管，運送著這些物質，她的每一個細胞迅速的接收著，拋棄了那一點僅存的氪星的氣體，她呼出一團沉積已久的沈重空氣，那一刻，她重生了。

她伸手抹去眼角滲出的液體，這是離開氪星後，第一次，Kara 感覺到平靜，第一次，Kara 展現了真心的笑容，第一次，Kara 重新燃起了希望！

「之後我們的關係開始好轉，幾乎每晚我們都一起入睡，你會再開啟我的房門前，禮貌性地敲門，然後可憐巴巴的望著我，我總會給你一個白眼，然後就會屈服在你那雙請求的無辜的大眼，只能無奈的拉開我的被子，然後你用了不到1秒的時間鑽了進來，窩在我的懷裡，抱得緊緊的，開心的閉上眼睡覺，我的嘴角忍不住的上揚，我會在你的額頭上落下輕輕一吻，說聲晚安！」

「有時候，你會做惡夢，你的眉頭緊皺，你的眼角泛著淚水，你呢喃著家鄉的語言，你脆弱的....我說不上來，某次半夜，當我從廚房喝完水進入房間後，你恐慌的撲向我，不斷的我問我去了哪裡，我才知道你心裡原來這麼沒有安全感，我抱著你，告訴你我不會離開， 我恨我自己不能為你的孤寂多分擔一點，不能多為你做點什麼， 好不容易你才在我的安撫下漸漸平靜下來，而我對我自己發誓，我不會再讓你露出這樣的神情，我要好好的保護你，做你最堅強的後盾，我要你知道你永遠都有一個人陪著你！ 你成了我的第一優先順位，不止是因為媽要我照顧你，而是我自己，我自己想這樣做。我不知道....這份感情什麼時候變質了，我不想你臉上再有淚，我只想看見你的笑容，我希望，我能成為你笑容的來源，成為你笑容的理由。

時間或許能撫平你的傷痛，但我知道它並不會消失，你的心裡永遠都有一個缺口，一個失去星球的痛苦，我知道地球從來都不是你的家， 但可以，可以讓我成為你新的歸屬嗎？ 」 

看著kara手著自己半張的嘴，Alex 知道Kara 明白了什麼，她繼續說道：「我知，我突然這麼說你會不知所措，原本我也是想把這份感情放在心裡，只要看著你開心，我就滿足了，但是這一次的意外，讓我想了許多，我可能在任何一次的行動中喪失生命，我不想在有限的生命中，留下遺憾，我想告訴你實話，就算，你不能接受我⋯

我只是想對你說出我最真實的感受，想為我自己爭取一次機會，和你在一起的機會，I love you ，Kara ， l am falling in love with y....」

Alex 的聲音被突然俯上的Kara 柔嫩的紅唇給堵住了，Alex 瞪大了眼睛，好一會兒才反應過來，Kara 正在吻她！是Kara 在吻她！

「Kara...you...」Alex 拉開了Kara ，又驚又喜的看著Kara，幸福來的太過突然，好像一個美麗的泡泡，隨時都會破掉。

「I love you Alex，I love you! 」Kara 她的眼睛水亮亮的，浮上了一層水霧，她不敢相信，她從來也不敢想像Alex 會跟她有一樣的感覺，直到這一刻⋯喜悅的眼淚在她說話的也從她的眼角滑落。

Alex 抹去Kara 臉頰上的淚水，自己的卻忍不住的掉落，她覺得她一生所有的好運氣大概都花在這上面了。

Alex 往前，抵著了Kara 的額頭，沈浸在這一刻的美好。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀。  
> 整篇幾乎是Alex對Kara 說的話，採用這樣的方式，不知道大家覺得如何？Let me know what you think.
> 
> thank you!


End file.
